Help From The Unlikely
by weeheed
Summary: raven gets sick, but he wont let reese help him. things take a turn for the worst when raven 'manages' things on his own.
1. Default Chapter

(Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ZOIDS OR ANY PART OF ZOIDS)  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
  
chapter 1.  
  
Raven huddled on the hard gravel in a dark, damp cave. He sat with his cloak clinging tightly around his stick thin body; his face glittered with sweat as it poured down it. His head felt like it was being stewed in a frying pan yet his body felt as if it was left in the fridge. His breath rattled in and out as Reese rummaged around in a large brown sack trying to find a lighter of some kind. She gave up and went back over to raven and felt his head. Raven tugged away shivering.  
  
" Leave me alone I'm fine!" he spat "you'd think you had never seen a cold before!"  
  
Reese frowned and shook her hand swiping raven's sweat from it.  
  
"That is more than just a cold raven!" she yelled enraged, pointing to him. " Just. let. me .take.care. of you" she struggled trying her hardest to get a thermometer into his mouth.  
  
"No way! Am I letting you touch one bit of me!" he yelled snatching the thermometer from her hand and flinging it across the cave.  
  
He shivered again and folded his arms inside his cloak. Reese sighed and shook her head. She moved closer to him gripping the cloak that raven held around him and fixed it tighter. Raven glared at her and tugged it out of her hand.  
  
" Will, you just stop touching me and go. sit. over. there!" he yelled fixing his cloak back to his comfort.  
  
Reese beginning to lose her temper growled in frustration, clenched her fists and stiffly walked over to the other side of the small cave. She folded her arms and sat and stared at raven. Raven feeling uncomfortable seeing her stare at him moved his back to her and gave a loud 'hmf'. He smirked to himself seeing Reese angry and shut his eyes.  
  
After a few minutes he fell into a deep sleep. Loud snores filled the cave and Reese found her best chance yet to 'help' raven. She cautiously walked over to raven trying with all her might not to wake him. She placed her hand over his head, took out a thermometer and placed it in his mouth. She waited a few minutes before reading it. She gasped at the high scale and quickly took out a cloth and soaked it. She placed it over raven's head and sighed happily. She leaned over him and softly kissed him on the cheek. Raven took this moment in waking and jumped, startled by the two large green orbs, that were Reese's eyes, so close to his face. They banged head and Reese fell back rubbing it.  
  
"REESE! WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE PLAYING AT?" raven squealed snatching the damped cloth from his head and sitting up. "WHAT WERE YOU DOING?"  
  
Reese moaned sitting nursing her sore head.  
  
"Well?" raven growled  
  
"I was just helping you," she said quietly hiding her face.  
  
"Well for the last time I don't need. y-your h-help!" raven stuttered, sneezed and wiped his nose with his hand. "I'm perfectly able of helping my self"  
  
"WELL IF YOU COME DOWN WITH SOME HORRIBLE FEVER, DON'T COUNT ON ME TO HELP YOU!" Reese screamed tears forming in her eyes. She gasped, wiped her eyes and turned around so raven couldn't see her. 'Why am I crying? I mean it's not like I like him or any thing.I.I just don't want a sick pilot in my hands' she thought to herself wiping more water from her eyes.  
  
"What's up with you?" raven scowled.  
  
"N-nothing!" she stuttered back.  
  
Raven 'hmfed' and shook his shoulders. ' I'll show her who's sick' raven thought to him self and stood up. He walked over to her, grabbed her arm and pulled her up roughly.  
  
Reese looked at him with a kind of fear still crying and tried to hide it, but I didn't work. Raven fearfully stared into her red puffed out eyes as if she were poison and let her go quickly making her drop a bit. He looked at his hands as if he had caught a disease and turned around to the cave entrance. "We're leaving" he mumbled and walked out leaving Reese sitting alone.  
  
Reese sat in the darkness nursing her wrist where raven had pulled her up. She wondered why raven had looked so fearful when he saw her crying. She then stood up, wiped her face and began to follow him.  
  
Raven climbed up into a newly stolen command wolf and stared blankly out to the road ahead of him, but was interrupted by Reese's panting as she scrambled into the passengers seat behind raven.  
  
"Are you quite finished?" raven asked not looking at Reese.  
  
There was no reply as raven mobilized the command wolf into gear and moved it forward. 


	2. raven's Hallucinations

(Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ZOIDS OR ANY PART OF ZOIDS)  
  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW  
  
chapter 2.  
  
"Are you sure you should drive like this?" asked a concerned Reese.  
  
Raven didn't answer her question, but shuddered violently. "I-I'm perfectly f-f-fine! N-now g-g-get offff my b-backkk!"  
  
Reese looked unsure at him, and then looked at the floor. " You don't seem very healthy to me." she said in a teasing manner.  
  
"WELL I'M FINE!" raven roared furiously before going into a coughing fit.  
  
Reese leaned forward to pat his back but got a cold, mean looking glare back. She slowly removed her hand from his back and sat in her seat.  
  
The command wolf plodded slowly on aimlessly. Reese jerk forward as it came to a sudden stop. Reese looked at raven confused as she peered over the chair in front of her.  
  
Raven could feel something clutching his heart and lungs making it hard for him to breath. Raven taking as many deep breaths as he found possible, slammed his hand down on the control panel with the other clutching the neck of his top. He opened the cockpit window and slowly and shakily tried to climb out using one hand to support him. His hand shook under his weight as he stumbled down, but slipped half way falling on his back.  
  
"raven!" Reese gasped as she scrambled down after him. "What are you doing, raven?"  
  
ravens eyes widened to full extent began to take shorter breaths. Knowing he needed help he began to crawl along the ground forward. Reese pulled him back into the soil.  
  
"where are you trying to get to?" Reese yelled at him " you need help, I'll help you if you'll just let me!"  
  
raven just stared at her with out moving or struggling. Reese began to grow fearful of his silence and moved back from him. He shut his eyes and opened them and gave thrashing his head around.  
  
*  
  
Raven's view was black except a double of himself. It appeared alone in front of him. Its face was showing an expression he hadn't used in years, it smiled. Its body was relaxed and had a warm glow from it. A cold air began to blow surround them, it encircled around his double and trapped it in an orb. In side his double began to feel fear, raven could feel it somewhere inside him. It began to build as the orb began to freeze over. "No!" raven yelled "no!"  
  
*  
  
"Raven!" Reese yelled as she tried to hold raven's head in the one position. " Snap. out of. it!"  
  
"No!" raven yelled "no!"  
  
"What?" Reese asked her self. She put her hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly. "Raven? What are talking about?"  
  
Raven's hand clutched her wrist and pulled it off him. His fists tightened around it.  
  
"Ouch! Raven your hurting me!" raven's fists clenched harder. "Raven! Let go!"  
  
Reese's fear began to grow as she panicked trying to pull ravens hand off her wrist. The pain grew increasingly strong, shooting up her arm.  
  
"Raven please Let go!" she begged, "You're hurting me! Aaaaha!" she yelled as he began to bend her wrist backwards.  
  
Ravens expression changing to fear. "Help!" he yelled and stopped bending Reese's hand and let her go.  
  
*  
  
"Help!" raven yelled as the orb began to freeze over, the boy inside began to shiver and sneeze, much like what he had been doing the past few days. The boy's lips began to go blue and ice began to form around his face like snow. The boy's face twitched a little before relaxing and going into a, what seemed like, sleep.  
  
Raven felt tired too and was ready to give up as a young woman, the double of Reese appeared in front of the ice orb. Ravens eyes snapped open again as the woman stroked her hand down the icy orb. He began to feel some warmth with in him. The ice melted around the orb and the boy inside slumped over on top of her. She rubbed his back as he awoke. They both looked into each other's eyes and began to fade from raven's view. "REESE!" raven yelled. " don't touch me! Leave me alone! DON'T!"  
  
"Your anger shall lead to your sadness, through love you will gain" a voice echoed  
  
*  
  
"REESE!" raven's eyes went back to normal, his tense body relaxed, his heavy breathing faded and disappeared.  
  
Reese nursed her arm and watched raven. "what?" she said, but to no reply " raven?"  
  
ravens body began to cool and face left expressionless. Reese leaned over him, raven was as still as stone. Every thing was quiet as if time had stopped. She could only hear her self breathing.  
  
"help" she whispered " somebody.anybody"  
  
He stroked raven's dark fringe form his pale skinned face. Her cheeks loosing any colour she had.  
  
"HELP!!" she yelled as loud as her voice would allow.  
  
Her face was as expressionless as his. Her green orb eyes flashing, she looked down raven's body and held his frozen hand in hers trying to warm it somehow, but still knowing it would do no good. Her ears pricked up as she heard an engine of some sort. To her surprise a red gustav appeared on the horizon. Its engines working like thunder. It rolled along in there direction and stopped at the command wolf.  
  
Reese looked up to the cockpit trying to get a better view of the pilot. Her eyes widened in shock as the cockpit opened to reveal a brown, spiky hair young man sitting in the seat of the pilot.  
  
" reese?" said the man rising to his feet. 


End file.
